This project is designed to study: 1) the mechanisms of nervous system degeneration following exposure to neurotoxic chemicals used in industry, 2) the capacity for these chemicals to damage the developing nervous system, 3) methods to screen neurotoxic chemicals for the purpose of determining safe exposure levels, and 4) clinical methods for the early detection of sensory loss in individuals with occupational neurotoxic disease. Planned studies will continue to utilize correlated morphological and biochemical tools to dissect the mechanism of axonal degeneration produced by compounds of industrial significance, such as carbon disulfide. Morphological studies will investigate the response of the fetal nervous system to common industrial compounds, such as tetralin derivatives. Finally, the modified Optacon (trademark), a simple device for the assessment of decrements in palmar sensation, will continue to be tested for its ability to detect subclinical occupational neuropathy.